Baratan
Baratan is a large nation on the continent of Rogash in New Voldrania. Baratan is comprised of settlers from Voldrania from the nation Tedre and its island colony, Murena, formerly property of Akarv. The First Baratan Empire Emergence The east rallied together under one leader and put and end to most of their divisions essentially dissolving all city-states. The Baratan Empire emerged when the citizens grew tired of the years of disorder. The newly established empire began with its first capital Earendel which grew out of the remnants of Gadgetzan. Later on, it was decided to build a new capital in a central location. Elixir was created just west of the former Stonewyrm port. A towering capitol building was erected known locally as the Monolyth. It became a symbol of new era in Baratan and the willingness of its people to emerge above chaos. The Tale of Two Baratans Because the east was so concerned about reestablishing itself, the west side of Baratan was largely ignored. They were exhausting their resources and labor so much that they barricaded themselves from the West. Some urge taking over the West but most believe it's too dangerous. Present Day Today, Baratan is split into the recognized Baratan Empire along with the autonomous West Baratan region. Even though it is called the Baratan Empire most nations of New Voldrania refer to the nation as just Baratan or eastern Baratan. Baratan is known to be a bit paranoid about securing their borders. If something is deemed a threat or untrustworthy they will put up barriers in the name of security, even if it is someone they get along with. The Baratan Empire is known for its robust infrastructure of roadways and rails. Sometimes Baratan contradicts itself by having tight security and also wanting healthy relations with other nations. Varrenholm is aware of Baratan's paranoia for security but knows they aren't a threat. The Baratan Empire strongly forbids the use of necromancy and dark magic. Offenders will be sent to prison or executed. West Baratan The West it is a different story. It is still split into various factions that fight one another. Necromancers thrive upon the lack of order. Chaos is rampant and a known faction in the west is Xandria that inhabit the far west mountains. Some say they are Calatan's followers but it is unknown. It is heard Xandrians perform human sacrifices but hasn't been proven as few have ever made the trek out there. Western Baratanians will often get past border walls to pillage and burn parts of the acacia forest. Foreign Affairs The Baratan Empire has reestablished relations with their neighbors in the Kingdom of Varrenholm and more throughout New Voldrania. It recently joined The Accord. Westland is not recognized outside of it's kingdom and the Baratan Empire acts as if it does not exist. The Baratan Empire does not intervene in the West but has armed guards by a joint Baratan/Varrenholm alliance. West Baratan isn't recognized by outsiders and does not have a say in foreign affairs. History The Beginning Soon after arriving in New Voldrania, Baratan was formed from a mixture of Tedre and Murena. Soon after the Council was reformed, and Baratan then proposed an alliance with its neighbors Scavoran, Jados, and Varrenholm which would become known as the Western Accord; an alliance with the intent of creating a voting bloc in the new Council. EVAIN was formed in retaliation to this alliance, and the two nearly went to war over tensions that spanned a decade. War would never happen after the alliance, and Baratan, lost credibility with the departure of Varrenholm, and then Scavoran. Even though Ralkeis joined in the formers place, the alliance never truly gained traction again. Baratan is known to be the host nation to a special sect of magic known as necromancy and other dark magics, though they are not considered to be legal. In year sixty-two, necromancer leader Calatan Morentius was captured and executed by the Baratanians, but by year sixty-seven he had been brought back to life by his necromancer followers, the only known successful human resurrection ever performed. An Unstable Past Baratan was infamous for its hot temper but lack of action behind it, such as threats of war against EVAIN, against Varrenholm for leaving, and for its scorn of its own inner evils. An infamous interaction between allies Baratan and Ralkeis was Ralkish assistance in assassinating a corrupt King Thrallmar in 73 AE, rather than Baratan handle it on its own. By the mid seventies, Baratan had degraded to near anarchy, same as ally Jados, to the point where the last stable member of its alliance, Ralkeis, was put into a position to officially disband the Western Accord. With its alliance dead and internal affairs corrupted, Baratan degraded into a series of city states each governing their own affairs, much to the distaste of its neighbors. Cities & Villages in Baratan *Elixir, the First Baratan Empire's new capital, built to unite the former kingdoms. *Thrallmar -- a small, artificial, island off mainland Baratan. *Stonewyrm -- off the eastern coast west of Port Angeles *Gadgetzan -- a former kingdom on the edge of the Rogash Desert *Cyondall -- a Varrenholm border town to the northeast *Earendel -- a small town on the edge of the desert, the Baratan Empire's First Capital City Cities & Villages in The West *Westland -- A self declared kingdom in Baratan's far northwest (not recognized by outsiders) *Xandria (West Baratan) -- the only inhabitants in West Baratan known to outsiders Ports * Steel Port -- the easternmost port in the desert, bordering Varrenholm. * Port Jamison -- the northernmost shipping port in the savanna. * Port Jansen -- a centrally located port within Baratan * Elland Naval Station -- a large naval port located south of Thrallmar Category:Nations Category:New Voldranian Nations Category:Baratan